


motivate

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Edgeplay, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: After a long shift, Eddie knows exactly what he wants out of his night and he's not willing to take no for an answer.Buck is more than willing to oblige.





	motivate

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza this has been in the works for a long time. Hope yall enjoy this! baby's first smut so comment and let me know what you thought and maybe ill write another one!!!

Buck and Eddie stumbled into the house, exhausted and yet still high on adrenaline after a very long eighteen hour shift. The house was dark and silent, only the moonlight shining through the windows illuminating the living room. As much as he loved the kid, Buck was grateful Christopher was at his grandmother’s house for the night—especially after the rough call they had today.

After tossing his bag to the side, Eddie made a b-line straight for the couch, practically collapsing on it as he curled up against the arm of the couch. Biting back a sigh, Buck put his bag next to Eddie’s against the wall and walked over to the highest cabinet where they kept the alcohol, pouring himself a generous glass of Moscato and Eddie a tumbler of tequila.

Making his way over to the couch, Buck squeezed himself in-between Eddie and the arm rest, handing his lover the tumbler as he did so. Eddie leaned heavily against Buck’s side as they drank in a heavy silence. This was what Eddie needed, and after the day they had, Buck found himself unable to deny him anything,

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Eddie murmured quietly as he took a sip of his drink. His grip was tight on his glass and Buck was worried if he held it any harder he might break it.

“I know, babe, I know,” Buck sighed, bending his head to press his lips softly against Eddie’s tousled hair. He wished there was something he could do to make them both feel better, but… it just wasn’t that easy.

Suddenly, Eddie was moving off the couch, plucking Buck’s drink from his grasp and placing it on the coffee table in front of them along with his own drink. Buck frowned, opening his mouth to complain but the words died on his tongue as Eddie straddled him, his knees on either side of Buck’s thighs. Automatically, he laid his hands on Eddie’s waist and momentarily found himself at a loss of words.

Buck swallowed thickly at the sultry look in Eddie’s expression, his hand ghosting gracefully over the fabric of his shirt. “W-What’s this?” he asked when he was able to find his voice.

“I want you to fuck me,” Eddie breathed, leaning down so their lips brushed as he rolled his hips against Buck’s.

It took a minute for Buck’s brain to process those words and he only nodded dumbly when the dots finally connected. Buck topping wasn’t unusual, though it did usually only happen when Eddie needed to relinquish control for a little bit after a rough day or week at work.

Eddie rolled his hips again, the smirk on his face growing at Buck’s soft moan of pleasure. “Well?” he prompted with another roll of his hips. “Do I have to ask twice?” There was something dangerous in his voice, it sent shivers of desire down Buck’s spine and he wasted no time lifting Eddie up as he stood on his feet, making a quick b-line for their bedroom.

Buck smirked at Eddie’s gasp when he twisted in his grip and shoved him against the bedroom door once they were there, sliding his mouth down Eddie’s neck and nipping gently at the skin as he trailed his way down. He paused momentarily to graze his teeth over the skin beneath Eddie’s earlobe, smiling smugly at the involuntary shiver the man gave him and seized the opportunity to bruise the large expanse of tan skin.

His teeth clamped down roughy then, making Eddie cry out and lean into his hold, his arms straining against where Buck had them pinned against the door above their heads.  Buck shushed him, gently lapping and mouthing the abused skin before he continued his teasing down Eddie’s neck.

“Evan...” Eddie’s voice was strained when he spoke, heady and low with desire. His statement trailed off into a groan when Buck sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. When Buck looked up, he had his head pressed back against the door behind him, small beads of sweat already beginning to form on his forehead.

“Yeah, babe?” Buck asked, purposefully making his voice husky and low to portray his desire. He stared up at Eddie through his eyelashes and the fringe of hair that had fallen in his face, because he  _ knows _ how much that turns Eddie on.

Eddie’s gaze seemed to burn into Buck’s skin as he stared down at him, pupils blown wide and his breathing coming fast and—damn, Buck will never lose that smug feeling of pride that  _ he _ was the one who could Eddie to act like this. Him. No one else. Because Eddie was  _ his _ . “I hope you’re planning on doing something useful with that mouth,” he murmured, a light warning in his voice that thrilled Buck to hear and made his heart race.

Instead of answering, Buck released his grip on Eddie’s wrists and trailed his fingers slowly down his lover’s sides as he kneeled in front of him, his hands coming to a stop to firmly grip his hips. Eddie’s abs tensed as Buck leaned forward, his nose brushing against the skin and pressing soft, teasing kisses against the ridges of the muscles.

Eddie’s hands found their way into Buck’s hair, his fingers threading through his curly locks and tightening slightly before they relaxed and rested there. Teasingly, Buck slowly licked a long stripe up Eddie’s abs, delighting in the tremor the action prompted from Eddie and the temporary tightening of his fingers in Buck’s hair. It didn’t take long for his impatience to take over, though, no matter how much he did enjoy to tease him, Buck never was as good at being patient enough to do it for long.

His fingers flew quickly over the loose string keeping Eddie’s sweatpants around his waist, pulling them down and— _ oh _ .

Buck’s breath caught at the sight in front of him, of Eddie’s cock in front of him hard and proud, brushing against the hard lines of his stomach. No underwear? He glanced up and could feel the devious smile form on his face when he saw the deep flush on Eddie’s cheeks and the way he couldn’t quite meet his gaze. “You’re full of surprises today,” Buck murmured, but didn’t give Eddie a chance to respond before he was taking him in his mouth.

Buck heard Eddie gasp out a moan and his fingers tightened in Buck’s hair and didn’t let go. That was alright. Buck enjoyed the feeling of Eddie tugging on his hair as if it was the only thing keeping him upright.

His hands slid down from where they were gripping Eddie’s hips and roughly clutched his ass, automatically leaning back slightly when Eddie’s canted his hips forward and let a low whine escape his mouth. Buck took his time as he sucked him off, slowly bobbing his head up and down the length of Eddie’s cock and letting his tongue explore every inch of flesh it touched. One hand gravitated towards Eddie’s thigh and lightly traveled from his knee all the way up to his balls where they hovered, teasing, the warmth and nearness obvious, but not quite touching. Not yet.

“Evan…” Eddie moaned, his finger’s tightening slightly in Buck’s hair. 

Buck couldn’t help the soft groan he gave of his own when he heard Eddie say his name like that. Low, wrecked, raspy, and sexy as fuck. He pulled back from Eddie’s cock for a brief moment, his hand wrapping around him and slowly pumping up and down as his eyes flicked up to look at Eddie.

His face was the picture of blissed out, head hanging forward with his breath coming in short, hitched pants. Every muscle in his body was tense and he stared down at Buck through half-closed, lustful eyes.

Buck returned the heavy look, slowly leaning forward and taking all of Eddie in his mouth at once, never breaking eye contact. Buck couldn’t be sure if the whimper that came from Eddie was because of his amazing blow job skills or the fact that Eddie could probably see his cock pressing against the back of Buck’s cheek. Whatever it was, Buck wanted to hear it again. And again. And again.

Closing his eyes, Buck quickly began bobbing his head up and down on Eddie’s cock, pulling it almost all of the way out of his mouth before swallowing it whole again. He never let go of his hold on Eddie’s ass as one hand moved to grip his lover’s hip tightly.

The low mewls and moans Eddie was making slowly grew louder as Buck continued with increased enthusiasm, relishing as the fingers tightened their grip in his hair until he was almost pulling against Buck’s curls to make him go faster.

“Evan!” Eddie gasped out, his legs shaking underneath Buck’s fingers. “I-I can’t--”

Humming softly in his throat, Buck basked in smug victory as Eddie came with a loud moan, his fingernails scratching against his scalp as he pulled on his hair. Luckily, Buck was experienced enough in this to pull back slightly, though he did continue sucking Eddie off until every last, salty, savory drop of cum was swallowed in his mouth. Eddie groaned softly above him, his legs shaking and the only thing supporting him was the wall behind him and the hold Buck had on his hip.

Slowly, Buck rose to his feet and pressed a hungry kiss against Eddie’s lips. He wrapped his arms around his back, pulling his lover tight against his clothed body.

“Babe, I can feel how smug you are,” Eddie whispered hoarsely against the kiss a few moments later once he got his breath back, his hands wrapped loosely around Buck’s waist.

Buck grinned, pulling back with definitely cockiness because,  _ hell yeah _ , he just sucked his boyfriend off and damn, he was  _ good _ at it. “You’d be smug too if you heard the kind of noises I got you to make,” he answered huskily, nosing against Eddie’s throat and admiring the hickey beginning to form on his collar bone.

Eddie just chuckled softly before Buck felt his hands slip underneath his shirt, causing a shiver of desire to roll through him at the touch. “You’re wearing too much fabric,” he murmured, pulling the shirt up and over Buck’s head while he kicked off his own pants.

Buck couldn't shake the amusement he felt when Eddie reached for his pants and Buck gently batted his hands away. “No, tonight is about you,” Buck reminded him gently. He didn’t like the way Eddie’s face darkened slightly, thinking about the rough call they had earlier today no doubt, and, well, Buck certainly couldn't have that.

Without warning, Buck grabbed Eddie around the waist and lifted him up almost effortlessly.  _ Almost _ . His boyfriend was fit as hell.

His heart fluttered slightly at Eddie’s surprised laugh, his hands automatically locking around Buck’s neck as he carried them over to the bed and slowly laid Eddie down on it. He quickly shucked off his own pants before he crawled over to his lover, hovering above, noses brushing as he leaned down and placed his forearms on either side of Eddie’s head.

“I love you, you know that?” Buck murmured softly, leaning down and kissing Eddie softly.

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie said fondly, relaxing into the kiss and the mattress beneath him. His hands moved up to rest on Buck’s hips while he was distracted, his thumbs slowly circling the warm flesh and making a shiver of pleasure crawl up Buck’s spine.

Not about to be distracted, however, Buck pulled back from the kiss and reached across the bed to the side table where the lube was kept. As he sat up, Eddie spread his legs out on either side of Buck, reaching behind him and shoving a spare pillow under the small of his back. After doing this a few times, they’d discovered this was the most comfortable way to go about things.

Despite having been in this situation before, Buck couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous sight in front of him. A fine sheen of sweat slicked Eddie’s body, accentuating the defined muscles and hard lines of his body. His legs were spread wide and pulled back slightly to reveal his ass and god, Buck couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Lazily, Buck dragged his gaze up Eddie’s body, past his cock slowly hardening again against his stomach, past those delicious abs he wanted to run his tongue over again, all the way up to Eddie’s smirking face. Those heady, lustful eyes shot straight to Buck’s cock and he had to close his eyes for a brief moment to get control of himself.

“See something you like?” Eddie asked, making Buck bark out a laugh and open his eyes again.

“Always, babe.” he murmured. He opened the tube of lube and kept one eye on Eddie as he slicked up his fingers. Setting the tube aside, Buck moved to lean over Eddie again, their noses brushing as he supported his weight with one hand. Slowly, carefully, Buck pressed two slicked-up fingers inside Eddie’s entrance, captivated by the way his eyes fluttered shut and the soft moan he gave.

He kept it slow at first, taking his time as he slid his fingers in and out of Eddie’s ass. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the side of his neck, humming happily when Eddie tilted his neck farther to the side to give him more room. Buck peppered feather-light kisses down the crease of his neck to his collarbone, enjoying the light shivers he could feel Eddie making underneath him.

His lover wasn’t the most vocal in bed, which was fine, Buck was loud enough for the both of them, but he was very… sensitive. And Buck would be a fool not to take advantage of that. He picked up the pace with his fingers a little bit, at the same time gently grazing his teeth over Eddie’s collar bone.

Eddie’s fingers curled into curve of Buck’s ass at the motion and he let out a soft groan of pleasure.

Taking that as the sign it was, Buck continued his way down Eddie’s chest, teeth grazing over the skin and occasionally nipping until he reached the little patch of skin right above Eddie’s heart. It was still a little purple from the last time Buck got his hands on him, much to his satisfaction, and he could hear Eddie’s breath pick up in anticipation when he realized where Buck was.

Rough teeth bruised the already abused skin, licking and sucking and lightly biting the patch of skin guaranteed to make Eddie go crazy. Sure enough, much to Buck’s satisfaction, Eddie’s back arched underneath him, the motion simultaneously pushing his chest up against Buck’s mouth and his ass harder against his fingers. A high-pitched gasp emitted from Eddie’s mouth, his eyes wide and unseeing towards the ceiling in pleasure as he rocked his hips back and forth against Buck’s fingers.

“What do you want me to do, Eddie?” Buck asked in a low voice, looking up through his eyelashes at his lover’s face. His breath ghosted over the red, abused skin above Eddie’s heart.

His lover’s face was flushed with arousal but he didn’t respond when he gazed back at Buck, his eyes glazed over with lust. Not about to have that, Buck removed his fingers, raising his eyebrow and waiting for a response.

Eddie’s breath seemed to catch in his throat and his grip on Buck’s ass tightened as he squirmed underneath him, but Buck refused to budge. He needed to hear him.

“Buck, sweetheart,” Eddie began, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he stilled. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Buck obliged, leaning back slightly to slick lube over himself. His own hands were shaking, his entire body restless with anticipation but he forced himself to stay calm, stay focused, because tonight was about Eddie, how good he could make Eddie feel, not him.

With one hand he lifted Eddie’s leg up and hooked it over his shoulder, grinning at the bubble of surprised laughter that escaped his lover. As he lines his cock up against Eddie’s entrance, Buck carefully leans down and captures his lover’s lips against his own in a kiss that’s equally hot and achingly sweet at the same time.

Buck tilts his hips forward and slowly pushes himself inside Eddie, groaning instinctively as the warmth envelops him. He presses his forehead against Eddie’s as he finally bottoms out, their hips touching in the most delicious and intimate way imaginable. The only sound in the room was Eddie’s ragged breaths below him, the breaths hitching in his throat and turning into a soft groan when Buck shifted his weight slightly so he wasn't putting all of his weight on him. “Fuck—Eds,” he breathed out.

A rough, calloused hand dug into the meat of Buck’s ass—that was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning, not that he was complaining—and the other trailed up the skin on his side, leaving a path of gooseflesh in its wake. Eddie’s hand lowered to grip the bed sheets beneath him, his gorgeous hazel eyes opening and staring up at Buck with the filthiest look he has ever seen and making his heart race with arousal.

“I thought I asked you to fuck me?” Eddie asked, his voice so low it almost came out as a growl that sent shives down Buck’s spine.

“R-Right,” Buck responded dumbly. His brain seemed to short-circuit, like in those cartoons when it screeched to a halt because all of a sudden he couldn’t think about anything other than this. Eddie, laid out in front of him looking absolutely wrecked with those red cheeks, sinful eyes, and—

A shock of pleasure through his chest knocked him out of his thoughts when Eddie rolled his hips impatiently, the ghost of a smug smile on his face. “Evan…”

What kind of man would Buck be if he kept his lover waiting any longer?

With practiced ease, Buck rolled his hips against Eddie, his eyes fluttering closed at the soft moan Eddie gave. He knew where this was going, the soft and gentle was gone at this point—he would give his lover exactly what he was asking for.

With a quick snap of his hips, Buck grunted as he pulled almost completely out of Eddie before roughly shoving himself back in, smug pleasure filling spreading through him as Eddie’s moans grew louder. They fell into a steady, rough rhythm eventually, the only sounds in the room were their strained breaths and the sinful, filthy slap of skin against skin.

Grunting slightly, Buck stopped fucking for a moment, ignoring Eddie’s whine of protest as he positioned his lover’s legs so they were both wrapped around his waist. Eddie immediately interlocked his ankles together behind Buck’s back, his hands reaching up from their death grip on the bed sheets beneath him to slide up Buck’s face and bury his fingers in that tangle of curls.

“Eds…” Buck breathed out, following the tug of Eddie’s hands down until their chests were flushed up against each other. Their foreheads were pressed together firmly, their noses brushing as their heavy breaths intermingled.

“I love you, Eddie,” Buck breathed, his gaze captured by Eddie’s hazel eyes, his heart prisoner to this gorgeous man laying underneath him.

“Then prove it,” Eddie growled in response, pulling Buck’s face against his and kissing him so hard their teeth clacked together almost painfully, but the rolling of Eddie’s hips distracted him from the brief pain.

Not one to deny him anything, Buck pulled back his hips and began thrusting fast and hard into Eddie, the motion rocking their bed slightly where it stood. Eddie gave a filthy moan into the kiss, the grip he had on Buck’s hair tightening slightly before they trailed down and clutched onto his shoulders.

“Eds…” he moaned into the kiss, his sweat-slicked skin sliding against Eddie’s in the most delicious way possible. Their hips moved in a fast, rough rhythm against each other that matched their feverish kiss, both of them desperate for something they can only get from each other.

With one hand balancing himself on Eddie’s chest, Buck blindly reached down in-between them until his hand wrapped around Eddie’s warm, hard cock. His lover gasped into the kiss at the sudden contact of skin-against-skin, his hips jerking roughly in surprise and drawing a pleasured groan from Buck when he tightened around his cock.

“Fuck, Evan,” Eddie whimpered, desperately trying to both fuck himself against Buck’s cock and against his hand.

“Am I doing good, babe?” Buck asked breathlessly.

“Yes,  _ Dios _ , yes, Evan,” Eddie praised, throwing his head back against the mattress underneath him. “So good for me, baby, so good.”

Buck whined slightly at the praise, his breath hitching with pleasure as he pumped Eddie’s dick in his hands and felt it brushing up against his stomach. His pace became slightly faster, more desperate as the pleasurable ache began building up low between his legs. “Eds, I—I can’t— can I?” he gasped, pressing his face against the slick nape of Eddie’s neck, struggling to form even a single sentence.

“Oh, baby, a little longer,” Eddie encouraged, giving Buck’s ass a firm squeeze as he rocked their hips together. “You can do it for me.”

It was hard to think through the haze of pleasure building up in Buck’s brain. He starting fucking Eddie harder, their bodies rocking the bed gently against the wall with every thrust of Buck’s dick, but it  _ still _ wasn’t enough. He choked back another whine in the back of his throat, biting down on the inside of his cheek as Eddie’s ass slowly started to clench tighter and tighter around him.

"Eddie..." Buck whined, his panting breaths hot against his lover's skin. the rhythm of his hips was starting to become erratic as he tried to both pleasure Eddie and keep himself from falling apart.

"That's it, just like that," Eddie praised, his sentence trailing off into a loud moan. His hips rolled in time with Buck's and he felt his hand scratch up and down his back, leaving marks he was sure to see in the morning.

"Eds-- please, please," he begged, practically writhing on top of his lover as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his sense. "I-I've been good. So good."

“So good for me." Eddie mumbled huskily, biting down lightly on the side of his neck, drawing out a keening whine from Buck as his brain nearly short-circuited. "Okay, go ahead.” Eddie breathed out, trailing off into a high moan as Buck’s hand worked faster in-between their stomachs against his dick.

That was all the permission Buck needed.

The intense pleasure that had been building up in the pit of his stomach seemed to increase until it was almost unbearable as he fucked Eddie, his hips jerkily thrusting roughly against him before it all exploded into white stars behind Buck’s eyelids. He choked out something in between a gasp and a cry of pleasure as he came inside Eddie, thrusting once, twice, three times inside that sweet, tight hole.

Eddie followed not far behind, moaning loudly and shoving his hips up against Buck’s hand before his body spasmed with pleasure underneath Buck, his cock pumping a delicious, white mess all over Buck’s hand and in between their stomachs.

With a soft sigh, Buck collapsed on top of Eddie, uncaring of the mess in-between them as he pressed his face against his lover’s collarbone, still trying to catch his breath.

“You did good, baby,” Eddie murmured to him, slightly out of breath himself. He felt Eddie press a soft, approving kiss atop his curls and Buck smiled bashfully against his skin at the warmth that curled in his chest. He was always a little embrassed by how needy he could sometimes get when they had sex, but Eddie always encouraged it and always took good care of him when they were done.

He pulled out of his lover with a small wince and rolled over next to him on his back, more than a little breathless. “That was… fantastic.” he turned his head and smiled at Eddie, practically melting when the smile was returned.

“I guess I do have some good ideas, huh?” Eddie smirked a little smugly, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against Buck’s cheek.

“Mmmm…” Buck hummed, giving Eddie a sultry look. “Would be better if this idea involved  _ both _ of us not being able to walk tomorrow.”

Eddie’s eyes darkened, and the low tone to his voice sent wonderful shivers down Buck’s back. “Give me an hour… I think I can make that happen.”

Needless to say, they had a  _ wonderful _ night and the next day was full of teasing from Hen.


End file.
